TEEN TITANS:: Chaos Rising
by Kaos-Raven
Summary: The Titans Encounter a powerful new ally. But, with this new force comes new darkness that engulfs the city. In order to save their entire world, The titans must complete the Rifter Saga and defeat The evil beings known as chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first shot at a teen titans fanfiction. I can't think of an intro so I will just jump right into the mix.

TEEN TITANS:

Chaos Rising

A gigantic steel android loomed in the distance. It's Long spiny snake-like neck Scanned the demolished city that lay before him. He had caused this ruin. And now he had come to finish what he started. Debris and Wreckage were strewn throughout the hellish scenery that lay before this beast. But A shadow stood in the forefront. The Robot first picked it up with it's heat sensors. It charged at the giant android, fists blazing, as the biggest fight of the century took place.

"Isn't it great?"

"What is it?" Said a voice in awe.

"Its my new Gamix X3000 Gaming system!" Said Cyborg as his eyes twinkled with childish delight. "It's got three hundred thousand gigs, fifty-five hundred Amploids of...," He rambled excitedly, as Robin goggled, not understanding a word of it.

Out of thin air, as if a moth attracted by a light beacon, a green head poked out from behind the couch. "The new Gamix..." he drooled. "I can't believe you got it Cy!" he shifted to a snake and slithered over the couch.

"Friends!" Chimed Starfire as she entered the room. "What is all of the commotion?" She asked curiously, as she gazed at the crowd around the television. She hovered over and landed next to robin.

"Everyone grab a controller!" said Cyborg, "And I'll beat all ya butts!"

This video game frenzy was disrupted by a deafening and disappointing sound. The Titans Alarm rang loud and clear through the mayhem, even though Cy, BB, Star and Robin didn't want to here it.

Robin Sighed. "As soon as we get back?"

The crowd nodded in unanimous agreement. Robin put his game face on. He jumped over the couch and looked at the large crystal plasma screen. "There's something about to infiltrate the atmosphere about two miles North-East. Titans, GO!"

The group needed no further encouragement. "BB, Star, Raven, you fly there as fast as you can. Me and Robin will be right behind you in the T-car. Move out!"

"Right," Said the three as they flew through the front door, scattering magazines and other objects across the floor in their powerful back-draft.

"Starfire be careful!" Said raven as they flew through the air. "This object, or whatever it is... it has great power. I've never seen or heard of anything stronger."

"I will be cautious," said Starfire, her eyes glowing a neon green color.

"What about me?" Said Beast-Boy as a hawk, "Don't I get a warning?"

"Oh, you'll learn on your own," said Raven. Beast-boy ignored this remark, huffed, and flew on.

They sped past buildings and streets as they pushed on toward their goal. "We're almost there," said raven as she glanced up. There was a bright-blue flash, and a small glowing orb of some kind seemed to shooting down through the stratosphere.

"What on earth could that be?" Asked Beast-Boy in awestruck wonder. The light reflected and danced off their faces. As it approached, angry storm clouds quickly flooded the sky, as if caused by this fallen enigma. The once blue orb erupted through the wall of black clouds, still glowing red from entering the atmosphere. "Non of us can touch it!" yelled Starfire.

"Raven," said Beast-Boy, as they landed, "You have to use your magic! It's the only way to slow it down!"

((I Apologies in advance for the bad spelling of Raven's chants.))

Raven looked up and nodded. "Azurath Metrioun SYNTHOSE!" She yelled, her eyes blazing. A black force-field appeared around the orb, but did not do much to hold the speed of impact. Raven strained, and then blacked out.

"Star! What do we do?" beast boy shouted over the roar of the approaching thunder.

Starfire caught Raven in her arms and looked up helplessly at beastboy. "We pray to the Zanflorp..."

Beast boy then went wide eyed as the blazing blue orb collided with the cold hard street with the force of twenty thousand freight trains.

Raven was the first to open her eyes. "My head..." She said, which surprised her, considering that she never showed pain. "What... Happened...?" She asked slowly, looking up at a blurry figure that she associated with Robin.

"Well, it looks like whatever it was, landed there, and skidded to there. By the time we reached you, it was all over..."

Raven stood up and looked to her right. A sixty foot-wide crater followed by a ten foot-wide crevasse extending nearly eight city blocks was what lay before her. The rain beat down mercilessly upon their heads.

She looked down and tried to recall what happened. _The Blue orb hit and then... _her eyes opened. "Beast Boy! Starfire! Where are they?"

"Relax Raven," said Cyborg. "They're a little beat up, but they'll be fine. I put them in the T-Car."

She sighed. "That's good. I th-"

"What's this?" Said Cyborg suddenly. "Uuuuh... Robin, you're going to want to see this..."

"What is it Cy?" Asked Robin, walking over to him from where he was surveying the damage.

"My sensors indicate that something's at the end of that impact trail. _Alive..._" Robin gazed slowly around at the end of the impact trail to see a bloody and dirty hand emerge from the Crevasse, gripped the edge and started a grueling attempt at pulling the body that it was attached to out of the ground. Robin and Cyborg rushed to the scene.

"Stay here and rest Raven."

Robin was the first to reach it. He looked down. Laying in the crevasse was a grizzly looking figure. He was beaten and bruised, and nearly covered in blood. He looked up at Robin, his eyes moist with sadness. "They're... Coming..." He spurted through the blood that was escaping his lips. He was a teenager, no older than Robin himself, dressed casually with baggy brown cargo pants and a red shirt.

"Stop talking. Cyborg! Help me get this boy into the T-Car."

"Boy?" Said Cyborg Aghast. " A human is what did this?"

"Just shut up and help me! Robin shouted. Cyborg came over, and gently stepped into the crevasse.

"Don't touch him!" Shouted a gradually closer voice. "If you move him, you will only make it worse!" It was Raven. Black magic engulfed the bloody figure and he delicately rose. "I'll fly him to Titans Tower."

"Robin reluctantly nodded. Raven flew off into the distance, as Cyborg and Robin headed for the T-Car. But little did they know that this destruction only marked the beginning of the adventure that would change their lives forever...

So? PLEASE R&R I need your feedback PLEASE! I'll probably write chappy two tomorrow. See you then!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

I do not own The Rifter. ((Actually I do ))


	2. Recovery

Hi there! I think I better clear up a few things. The storyline that this is following is a book that I am in the process of writing that is entitled The Rifter. Note the disclaimer. I decided to infuse it with the world of teen titans. But it will soon leave the Titans Universe altogether with the titans of course. So please enjoy my rendition of the way teen titans should be.

TEEN TITANS: Chaos Rising

Chapter 2: Recovery

Raven gazed out of the rain beaten tower window at the cloud of debris that could still be seen from ground zero of the impact. Police and fire truck Sirens echoed as their red and blue lights reflected off of the wet buildings around them.

She folded her legs and went into a trance. She soothed her senses as her line of vision disconnected from her physical body and floated out of the main recreational quarters, and into the hallway. It past through three floors and into the infirmary, were a figure that lie injured beyond recognition. But something was strange. He already looked healthier than he did two hours ago. His minor wounds had already begun to seal, and his cheeks were now less pale, and filled with life. He had almost completely stopped bleeding through his bandages, which meant that his blood had clotted at an inhuman level. It was already unreal that he had survived the impact, but further more that he was pulling through. Robin monitored the machines that were attached to his frail body. A thought drifted amongst him.

_Relax, _it said, _my name is Raven. I'm communicating with you through thought patterns. What are you? What have you come here to do?_

There was silence and for a moment, Raven was unsure that her frequency was heard. But After several long moments, he replied.

_Mind talk huh?_ He began. _Smart move since my mouth is incapacitated at the moment. My name is Jonathon. Jonathon Azuras, And I am from Omega. I came here by accident. A group of about a hundred Chaos beat on me for awhile in the Atrium, and then chased me in here. I've had worse though..._

Raven was thoroughly confused. _Please, I am not familiar with this Omega. Or the "Atrium". And how is it that you survived that impact?_

_Please, _he replied, _It takes more than a crash landing to kill a Rifter._

Her eyes went wide, and she felt a rush as her concentration faltered and all at once she was hurled back to her body and her eyes flashed open. _Rifter, _She thought for a moment. _Where have I heard that word before... _It wasn't coming to herShe thought long and hard. This was very frustrating.

All her life one of her main specialties had been memory. Her mind did not work like others. It did not randomly think of thoughts and bits of assorted memory were gone and then there again. Her mind was a complex library of assorted thoughts, brain-waves, and memories, which were checked organized, and could be accessed on command at any given moment. She did not forget. She was incapable of it.

She was suddenly disturbed as Robin walked through the door, and she fell out of the air, startled by his presence. She gathered herself and looked up at him.

"His name is Jonathon. He comes from a place called Omega. From what I could tell he should be up and about tomorrow."

"How do you know all this?" Asked Robin, baffled at this newly found fountain of information.

"I communicated with him. And from this I could already tell. He's not from this world. Maybe not even from this universe. Well, Im not going in again. Common courtesy . We will have to wait until he awakes."

"Good work Raven," he said, beginning to walk away. "Wait..." he started, not wanting to sound ridiculous by saying what he knew he had misheard. "You didn't say tomorrow, did you?"

"That is correct," she said. "His wounds are already seventeen percent healed. His nervous system is faster than any human I've ever seen..."

"Maybe he's not human..." Said Robin, walking out of the chamber.

Raven had considered this. His brain waves were too regular, his thought pattern was too unintelligent to be anything but human. No. Raven knew that he was human. But the question was, what kind?

Raven walked and sat herself firmly on the couch. She heard a moan and turned to see beast boy, just now coming to. This showed his laziness. Starfire had awaken within an hour of the impact, and was up and about in the kitchen, making one of her disturbing alien remedies.

"Ooooohhh..." He moaned, "What happened?"

"You blacked out on impact. It's Tuesday, you've been asleep for three days."

"OH MY GOD! Ray Why didn't you wake me sooner? I've missed so much! The Gamix! The food!"

"Wow... you haven't fallen for that one in over a week. She said emotionlessly. "The sad part is that you can believe that you are actually capable of doing such a thing."

He drooped. "Not funny!" he said, huffing and curling up as a dog on the couch. His ears suddenly perked. "So what _did_ hit us anyway?"

"A person," said Raven simply.

Beast-boy stared at her. "A body hit us with that force?"

She shook her head. "No. A person. As in a _living _person."

Beast-boy gave this a moment to sink in. "Ok. _Alive? _How is that possible?"

"It's not..." She said, coming out of another trance. "And that's what worries me."

For forty-eight long hours the Titans sat in mystery, off and on taking shifts on the recording, monitoring brain waves. But at long last the moment had finally come. All five Titans were in their living quarters when they heard the door slid open and A rifter stood before them.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! chapt 3 up soon!


	3. The Rifter

Now on to chapt three.

TEEN TITANS: Chaos Rising.

Chapter 3

**The Rifter**

He stepped into the room with purpose. His sheer presence was ratifying alone, and almost automatically earned him respect from the Titans. Raven fell out of her trance as he came in the door. Robin stood up.

Bandages hung off his arms and neck, giving him a kind of mummy-like quality. He quietly sauntered in and took a seat, slowly lowering himself onto the coach.

For the longest time, no one spoke. They were so amazed at this feat that defied the laws of nature. No man walks after falling through two-hundred miles of fire and slamming into the pavement at hypersonic speeds. No _ordinary _man, after two days, does such a thing.

"So..." he said at last, "What happened?"

Silence... Robin was the first to speak.

"We picked you up on our monitor. We thought you were a meteor. My name is Robin. And these are the Teen Titans. Beast Boy..."

"Hey," beast boy said, still wide eyed.

"...Cyborg..."

"Yo," said Cyborg, impressed but not amazed.

"...Starfire..."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said, bowing humbly.

"And..."

"Raven, I know," said Jon, glancing to Raven, "We've met."

"Oh," said Robin, "Right."

"Where am I?" Jon asked, as he put his hand to his head and massaged his bandages.

"You are in the Titans Tower... On Earth."

He shook his head and laughed. "Don't fuck with me." he said, "I'm not in the mood. I said, _Where am I?"_

"First of all, there is _no _need for that kind of language," Said Robin, putting his foot down, "and second of all, I have been nothing but truthful to you. Now just calm-"

"You idiot. I know that Earth was destroyed two and a half years ago. Whichever of the Chaos Brooders you are working for, you're not going to lull me into a false sense of security. My whole life was destroyed that day. Do you think I could ever forget it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about but Earth is still right here. If you don't believe me then look out that window. All we want to do is help you, but to do that, we need your trust. We just want to talk." Regardless of this fact, Robin had his hand up near his staff.

Jon slowly walked to the window and put his hands on it, as he silently gazed at the city skyline. "How..." he stammered, "...how could this... be?"

It was Raven who spoke next. "If I recall," she began. This being something that made her sound human, since it was impossible for her not to recall. She got up and began walking towards him. "You said you weren't from Earth, but a place called Omega."

He slowly turned away. "That's the name of the _field, _but my home _planet _was Earth."

"I'm sorry," began Starfire, "Fields? Im not... familiar..."

Jon sat down. "I guess I will have to tell you my story, but then I want an explanation for that," he said, pointing outside at the bustling metropolis that the Titans Tower looked over.

"Maybe after we hear this... story... we will have an explanation," said Robin, "Please, we all want to hear this."

"Okay.

I grew up in a place called Halsberry Maryland, United States, Earth. I had a simple life. I had a mom, a dad, and a dog. I went to highschool and had lots of friends. But the life that seemed idealistic for some, was not what I wanted at all. I needed something more. All my life I felt an empty longing. My life, like the billions of other lives on our pitiful planet, was meaningless. I felt like I needed more.

"All my life I've had this nightmare.. A man is standing on an outcropping of rock in a waist land of destruction. Around him there is an army of vile creatures. An army of unimaginable numbers. He turns to face me, turning away from the figure that lie dead at his feet, and when he turns... He is me. Jonathon Azuras is looking back at me.

"I only knew the last part the day before _it_ happened. When the creatures and structures that were hiding in my vision took physical form, I then knew that it was more than a dream. 30 foot towers rained from the sky, spewing fire and destruction as they impacted the Earth. Then I saw the sky bleed, the most sickening red sky I have ever seen shone through the darkness. Then the creatures. The swarm of the creatures in my nightmares came down, and all fell to darkness. I almost died that day. I was saved by a being known as Azura. She befriended me and explained the legacy of the Rifters. Earth was dead, and so was the entire universe, but I had escaped to a place called Gaea. Gaea stood for the General Access and Entry Atrium. It is like, a place between a multitude of universes. Parallel Universe. Alternate plains of existence. And the Atrium was the Access point for all of them. We traveled to a place that was devoted to the study of those sickening creatures called Chaos. It was known as The Organization for the Understanding of Chaos. Ouch for short. There I began an intense training schedule and..."

He wasn't able to finish because the Titans alarm was going crazy. Robin was immediately in front of it, and froze.

"Who is it this time?" Beast-Boy said with a sigh. "Slade? Brother Blood? Mad Mod?"

Robin turned and a shocking sight lay before them. Robin's eyebrows and lips were trembling in fear. "Our monitors are picking up more than a hundred enemies approaching the city, and more are coming by the second."

Jon stood up. "They found me again..." was all he could say.


End file.
